There are many widely divergent applications for usage of balloons to provide pleasing and decorative displays. Such applications range from the usage of one or more balloons in, for example: (i) home environments as centerpieces or other decorative displays commonly found at birthday and/or anniversary parties or the like; to (ii), uniquely shaped balloons which simulate animals, clowns, or the like and which are appealing to children or which can find application in window and/or other promotional displays; to (iii), relatively long, slender balloons which can be twisted together to form animal shapes; to (iv), conventional balloons arranged in clusters for decorative displays; to (v), usage by florists, catering services and the like in connection with the provision of flowers, foods and similar gifts which are being delivered to celebrate special occasions; etc.
However, despite the widespread usage of balloons for such special occasions as described above, there is an amazing dearth of patents relating to such decorative applications for balloons. Perhaps the most pertinent patent of which the present inventor is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,734--Bailliere which issued in 1946--viz., more than forty (40) years ago. Thus, the Bailliere patent relates to a toy and ball casing which consists of a pair of circular discs formed of flexible material, such as rubber, and which are sewn together at their peripheries. The discs are provided with a plurality of holes which preferably decrease in diameter towards the center of the discs so as to increase the lateral distendability of the discs. See, Col. 2, lines 28-43 of Bailliere. The patentee suggests that an inflated bladder be inserted into the interior space defined by the two (2) discs so that when the bladder is inflated, the discs are distended outwardly into a generally spherical shape defining a ball with slightly flattened poles. Bailliere recognizes that the bladder may constitute a ". . . conventional inexpensive balloon. . . " (See, Col. 3, lines 65-73); and, that when a thin wall bladder is employed within an outer flexible casing having some relatively large holes, the thin wall bladder can be inflated to a point where it will bulge outwardly slightly through the large holes in the casing as indicated in Bailliere FIG. 4. See, Col. 3, lines 47-54. Finally, Bailliere suggests at Col. 3, lines 54-61 that the bladder can be specially shaped so as to define, for example, four (4) legs which permit the bladder to be inserted into the interior of a specially shaped outer casing with the leg portions of the uninflated bladder projecting outwardly through respective ones of four (4) leg openings in the casing so that when the bladder is inflated, legs are formed to support the figure. See, Col. 3, lines 54-61.
A very similar suggestion is found in the even older 1930 patent issued to R. B. Weimer--viz., U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,161--wherein the inflatable bladder may be shaped to simulate a dog and which can be inserted into a cardboard box-like structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,635,969--Winkler, an inflatable toy is described comprising a balloon, a rigid collar, and supporting feet which enable the user to inflate the balloon with the collar constraining a medial portion of the balloon so as to form a head above the collar and a body below the collar; and, with the lower constricted neck portion/inflation aperture of the balloon being mounted in the supporting feet.
Other than the foregoing patents, the only other patents of which the present inventor is aware which are of even incidental interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,252--Van Dam et al. and 2,312,369--Solecki. Van Dam et al disclose a device wherein a plurality of balloons can be mounted at one end of a tubular support with the balloons being both individually inflatable and individually deflatable without having to remove them from the support; whereas Solecki merely discloses a wire-like holder for a conventional balloon.
However, while the patent art is most notable for its lack of attention to decorative balloon sculptures and/or displays, the practical commercial picture is quite different. Thus, balloon manufacturers and retailers have devoted literally hundreds of thousands of dollars to development and promotion of specialized balloon constructions and/or design configurations which are highly suitable for containing and/or visually portraying a wide range of messages, themes and/or visual appearances. Merely by way of example, the Pioneer Balloon Company of Wichita, Kansas (only one of several such manufacturer/retailers) has published, and continues to publish, virtually hundreds of promotional items ranging from single sheet full color brochures, to multi-page brochures, to balloon catalogs, and even to a publication entitled "The Balloon Book Designer's Guide", .COPYRGT. 1987 PBC (Pioneer Balloon Company). In the aforesaid Balloon Book Designer's Guide, a number of different applications are described in detail for making a wide range of decorative balloon sculptures. For example, at page 3 the authors describe methods for folding and/or twisting balloons to form a dove-like bird; at page 5 a system is described for attaching clusters of balloons to a monofilament fishing line using paper clips; and, at page 8 a system is described for attaching a multiplicity of balloons to a cardboard carton or a similar support core. Although apparently not described in detail in the Pioneer promotional materials, it is further known in the art that balloons can be secured together in clusters with tape. Other Pioneer Balloon Company publications of interest include: "The Balloon Book" .COPYRGT. 1987 PBC; the "QUALATEX.RTM. (a registered trademark of PBC) Designer's Sketchbook"; "The Balloon Gallery"; and, the 1988 Edition of "QUALATEX.RTM. Advertising Products including The Balloon Catalog".
However, while a considerable amount of time, effort and money has gone into the art relating to balloon design and/or balloon sculptures, and is continuing to go into that art today, not only by Pioneer Balloon Company but by other balloon manufacturers as well, the state of the art as it existed at the time of the present inventor's developmental work consisted basically of: (i) folding, twisting and tying off of one or more specially configured balloons to form a decorative object such as an animal; and (ii), forming decorative clusters of balloons by taping such balloons together, or attaching such balloons to a support with paper clips, and/or attaching such balloons to a box or similar core device by simply pushing the knotted inflation aperture of the inflated balloon into and through a small opening in the box or other core device.